onepieceparallelexistancefandomcom-20200215-history
Oh Fuck, Pirates Have Magic Now
Note - story takes place before Saigi gains Kenbunshoku Haki, right after he becomes a Yonkou. -------------------------------------- "So, what were you saying?" Saigi stared at the young man in front of him, a small-time pirate. Nothing more than a side character. "H-Haki! All the best pirates have it! Like Icewave Hyobachi, he's got Haoshoku Haki!" The boy stutters, his headband flapping in the wind over the sea. "Uh huh. And what exactly does that mean? English, please." Saigi points his sword forward, edging the boy off the gangplank. "He can scare people! Knock 'em out! Dominate 'em, plain and simple! Now can I come back now!?" The boy drops to his knees, pleading with the captain of the True Route Pirates. "No." Then a plane of force pushes the boy off the gangplank into the unforgiving ocean. Saigi twirls his sword, then returns it to his scabbard. "Can we count that as a successful interrogation then, Anesaki?" Saigi gestures to the tall blonde woman besides him. "Yes, sir. He didn't seem to know anything else." If she says it, it must be true. She's the king of liars, after all. She can tell when anyone is lying. "Hell yeah! I bet I have Haoh-shocker Haki or whatever! Only a noblewoman such as I could possess the aura of a ruler! Ohohoho--" "No. Stop. Don't." Saigi puts a finger to his lips, shushing her. "Octavia, behave yourself." Anesaki admonishes her as well. "Oh, fine." Octavia sits herself on a deck chair and pouts. "So what do we know about this Haki thing?" Jason cuts in. "Let's see here... apparently everyone has Haki, but only certain people can activate it or something." "See! I told you I--" "Aaaaand there's a couple types, so there's that too." Octavia goes back to pouting, having been interrupted by Yamatarou. "So if everyone has it, then could it be called a manifestation of the human spirit?" Saigi questions. "Indeed. Something along those lines, but more focussed. It's activated with training or stress, apparently." "So theoretically, given a certain set of stimulus, anyone could activate Haki?" Saigi puts his hand on his chin. "No. It's also extremely rare to have Haki, so only a few people around here have it. Some people even have multiple types." "Alright. Let's restrict our lines of questioning to one type then, the type we just learned about, Haoshoku Haki." "Yeah... it scares people? Knocks them out, or so he said." Yamatarou pauses, his hand on his laptop. "So Haoshoku Haki is the power to be very scary?" Octavia finally joins back into the conversation. "Supernaturally scary, or so that guy said. Seems a bit bullshit to me, but it works so I believe it." Jason nods. "So what's the difference? Michi over there's plenty scary, but she isn't magically scary." Saigi points to Michi, who comes jogging over happily. "Yeees? I heard my name." She stands behind Saigi warily. "Hmmm... let's try something, then. Octavia, can you go check on the water pressure down below decks?" Saigi looks at Octavia. "Uhhh, sure. One minute." She hops off of her deck chair and walks through a door on deck leading downstairs. It shuts closed behind her. "Okay, good. Now, Michi." Saigi turns towards her. "Yes?" "I've decided that I'm going out with Octavia." Saigi says this to her completely stonefaced. "..." Michi just stares at him. Her eyes glow red. "Joking." Michi's eyes stop glowing red. After a few minutes, Octavia comes back up onto deck. "So how was the water pressure?" "Uh, fine. I felt a really cold chill going down my back though, down there. Is our ship haunted?" Octavia shivers. "Elaborate. What exactly did you feel?" "Kinda like someone was looking at me, really scary-like." She shivers again. "Well then, that proves it. Since Octavia had no way to hear of what just happened and yet was still scared by Michi, that must mean that Michi has--" --------------------------- Araigen stood up from his chair. Oh no. No fucking way this was happening. That stupid character was not getting yet ANOTHER power. He strokes his belly fat. It calms him, but only briefly, for the rage can only be contained for so long. He sits back down. No, he thought. Not on his watch. He'd report this dumb guy to the admins, have him banned-- Oh, wait. He smiled a smug grin. He WAS the admins. Heh. He'd ban this sucker for life. How DARE he mess with his One Piece fanfiction canon! He didn't even ask permission to get Haoshoku Haki, which was completely wrong in the story by the way!!! He slammed his fingers down on the keyboard and began writing an angry message to the creator. "What the fuck did you just fucking give your character, you little bitch? I’ll have you know I graduated top of my fanfiction writing class in 2012, and I’ve been involved in numerous collaborations between several esteemed authors and I have over 300 confirmed..." Yes. He'd make sure this upstart never wrote another fanfiction again.